Letters and Invitations
by silver and rubies
Summary: Castle is still out of Detective Beckett's life and the 'Heat Wave' release party is fast approaching. Alexis has a plan to get them back together, but will it work out like she planned?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place a few months after the season finale. I know the first chapter is short but normally they get longer as the story progresses. Please read and review (criticism also welcome), it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer:I don't own Castle, it's on the top of my wish list though.

* * *

It was ten thirty Monday morning when Kate Beckett finally pulled into the precincts parking garage. The traffic that morning had been worse than normal and every major route through the city seemed to have construction crews on it. Pulling the keys out of the ignition Kate stifled a yawn. She grabbed her coffee from it's holder and walked across the parking lot to the elevator to take her up to the twelfth precinct.

As the doors dinged open she looked around the familiar hustle and bustle as other detectives worked on cases, filled out paper work and milled about talking to one another. Kate stepped out of the elevator and started to walk down the hallway towards her desk.

"Detective Beckett!" Came a female voice from behind her. Turning to see the receptionist holding an envelop out to her. "This was left for you this morning, young girl came by saying that she needed to talk to you but had to get off to class for an algebra test, said she'd been studying for weeks."

"Did she leave a name?" Kate asked taking the envelope.

"Alice or Alex I think, strawberry blond hair."

There was only one girl with strawberry blond hair and cared for school that much that Kate knew, " Alexis"

"Yes that's it. She seemed really disappointed that you weren't in yet so I promised her that I would give you that."

"Thanks Wendy." Detective Beckett said as she turned to go to the break room to get herself a coffee before sitting down to read the letter she had just been handed.

Turning the cream colored envelope over, Kate wondered why Alexis Castle had come to the precinct looking for her. Had her father sent her with an apology letter? Or was something wrong? Gabbing the mug that had just been filled with fresh espresso she walked over to her desk. Ryan and Esposito were already out tracking down leads on their current case leaving this section of the bullpen unusually quite for the time of day.

Placing her things down on her desk and pulling off her coat she looked down at the innocent envelope resting on her desk. As Kate settled into her chair, turning the envelope over and gently tearing it open. Inside was a single neatly folded sheet of paper. Unfolding the letter Detective Beckett let out slow breath. The note looked as though it had been written in a hurry, the unfamiliar curling script was presumably Alexis's. Letting her eyes wander down the page Beckett found the following:

_Dear Kate,_

_I know that what my father did was seemingly stupid and ignorant and this is not an apology that is for him alone to make. It seems like such a long time since I have seen you, it almost feels like years have passed. I wish I could have had a chance to talk with you this morning but I had to get to class for a history mock exam. If you could spare a little of your time later today I will be at the Bethesda Terrance at four. If you can't make it know that I understand completely._

_Your friend,_

_Alexis Castle_

Kate finish the letter with none of her questions answered besides now knowing that what ever Alexis had wanted to discuss had to be something done in person.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts! See fast update (or at least for me this is a record). I apologize if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was up until 4:30 finishing this and getting all the research on outdoor event spaces and formal letter writing for it as well. Please tell me what you think, Reviews are loved.

Disclaimer: I'm still no where closer to owning any part of Castle. Except for the pre-order on Heat Wave!

* * *

Alexis looked down at her watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. She had arrived at the Bethesda Terrace early having come straight from school. Her father thought that she was at another study date with Owen at the moment and as much as she would have loved to be doing just that, but having a chance to talk with Detective Beckett was far more important. Lying to him had not been an easy thing that morning as she rushed out the door an hour earlier than she normally did for school. He however didn't question her when she said that she had volunteered to help a new student from Nepal improve her English skills.

Setting down her bag and the two hot drinks she had just bought, Alexis sat down on the edge of the fountain. Looking at the pink and purple water lilies that scattered the surface of the water she wondered if what she was doing would pay off or just prove to make things even worse. Hoping for the former she pulled out a note pad and pen and started on her homework.

* * *

It was normal to see people running in Central Park, however these people were usually decked in lululemon and the highest quality headphones, not 2 ½ inch heels, black trench coats and red scarves billowing behind their owner. It was in this state that Kate finally made it to the Terrace fourteen minutes after four. Leaning against the railing on the west stairwell she looked across the fountain and the surrounding plaza. Children and parents, couples and lone tourists were gathered talking, laughing, snapping pictures and enjoying the sunshine.

Looking closely for the tell-tale strawberry hair color of Alexis Castle, Kate let out a sigh of relief spotting her on the far side of the fountain. Making her way down the staircase to the lower level of the terrace Beckett picked her way through the crowd slowly getting closer. She had stopped about ten feet away when Alexis looked up and smiled.

Closing her notebook and tossing it into her stuffed school bag Alexis got up, walking towards the detective and embracing her. The hug was oddly comforting to both women.

"We have so much to talk about" Alexis mumbled as she pulled back grabbing her bag and the two still warm drinks.

"Thanks." Beckett said as she accepted to warm coffee.

"No problem. How have you been?" Alexis questioned as she turning to walk through tiled arcade.

"Fine" The teen glanced over, now that she was closer she was able to see the dark circle beneath the detectives eyes despite her best attempts at covering them. Also the way that she stood was slightly more slumped, as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Alexis raised her eyebrow incredulous.

Sighing Kate knew that his daughter had received the gift of being able to read people like books "Alright, I've been better. You?"

"Okay. Studying for the mock exams is a little overwhelming but besides that I'm fine."

"I never liked mocks" said Kate, "how's everyone else?" glancing over at Alexis, trying to read any emotions that briefly flitted across her face.

"Gran is still life coaching and has found herself a boyfriend, at least for this week." Pausing briefly Alexis looking down at the tea in her hands thinking to herself 'now comes the hard part' "Dad's been better, been way better actually." Sitting on one of the green benches that lined the walkway of the mall Alexis sighed.

Kate sat down next to her, "Is everything alright?" concern was etched into her face.

"I think so, I mean… Dad's kind of…shut down. He isn't dead" Alexis added quickly, "But he seems like he is, he walks around the apartment like a zombie, he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Gran says the last time she saw him like this is right after my mom served him with divorce papers."

Detective Beckett sat stunned, the eager and lively author that she had grown to know and secretly love was now nothing more than a sulking zombie. She smiled to herself slightly, now knowing that the split of their partnership had its effects on both of them. He was left a zombie and she even more broken than before.

Alexis had put her bag down at her feet and was now rifling through its contents, finally pulling out a piece of scarlet colored card. She looked down at it, biting her lip.

"Kate?" she asked hesitantly.

Blinking a few times and shaking her head the detective brought herself out of her reverie, that could wait for later she had to pay attention now. Nodding for Alexis to continue she took a sip from her coffee.

"I know it's a lot to ask but , here" Handing the card to Detective Beckett and letting her read the lines that Alexis had memorized from having to check each of the personalized cards.

Taking the card Kate looked at it, the silver type shimmering in the light.

* * *

_Dear Detective Kate Beckett,_

_The honour of your presence is requested for the launch of_

"_Heat Wave"_

_On the evening of Friday, the eighteenth of September at nine o'clock at the Terminal 5 Rooftop._

_RSVP to Alexis Castle by the twelfth of September. _

_(646) 778-5649

* * *

_

"Please just think about it," said Alexis pleadingly. "It would mean a lot, not only to me but to my dad as well. I thought it would be best if I gave that to you personally."

"Alexis… I don't know what to say… After everything that's happened," Kate looked like she was at a complete loss for words. "I just don't know."

"Well if it's any help Lanie Parish already said that she was coming, and Detectives Ryan and Esposito just have to get back to me about it."

Kate was amazed by the young girls ability to organize.

Looking down at her watch Alexis grabbed her bag from its place on the ground "I'm sorry but I have to go, dad thinks I'm at a study date with Owen. Thank you so much for meeting with me." She said as she gave Detective Beckett another quick hug.

"No problem Alexis, it was good to see you." Said Kate, standing.

"You too, and call if you have any questions" motioning towards the card clasped in the detective's hands. With that Alexis set off towards the end of the green canopy. Leaving Detective Beckett to sort through the many questions running through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many hits I've gotten for this story so far, Thank you all! Please, Please, Please Review! I really do like to know what you think.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

Lanie sat at the coffee shop that was just down the street from the coroners building. The morning had been hectic, a double homicide and a floater had come in. She hadn't had time to have any breaks in the morning and the smell of slightly decayed flesh was starting to get her. Inhaling the sent of fresh brewed coffee she took a sip, relaxing into the well cushioned chair she was seated in. About to take a bite out of the sandwich in front of her, her cell phone rung.

"Hello."

"Hello Ms. Parish –" The voice of a young woman came from phone.

Lanie laughed at the formality, "Alexis, You have got to stop calling me that"

"Sorry Lanie"

"Much better. Now what can I do for you?"

"Have you had a chance to talk with Detec- Kate yet?" Alexis asked, rearrange the piles of

"No, sorry girl, I just got a freaky double homicide and these bodies ain't gonna start figuring out what killed them all on their own."

"Of course, I just gave her invitation yesterday so I guess it would be best to let her think for a bit before anyone tries to convince her. She might actually decide to come on her own."

"I doubt that's about to happen." Lanie said "Listen, I'll swing by her place after work today to talk to her about coming and phone you in the morning to tell you how it went, how 'bout that?"

"That sounds great. Thank you so much for doing this Lanie you have no clue how happy it would make my dad to see her even if it's only for a few minutes at the party."

"I'm doing it as much for you as I am for Kate."

Alexis heard the locks to the apartment door turn. "I have to go I think dad just got home. I'll talk to you tomorrow though."

"Alright girl, go cheer up your dad."

"Thanks again. Bye." Alexis closer her phone just as her dad tapped lightly on her door. "Come in!" she called, setting her phone down beside her and pulling the décor charts in front of her.

Slowly pushing the door open Rick stepped into his daughters room. In the past few weeks she had turned into the worlds best party planner, teaming up with Gina and Black Pawn to put together the launch party for "Heat Wave". She had also taken to coming home every few days during her lunch break to go over details or meet with Gina. Alexis had taken the VIP guest list upon herself as well as having executive decisions on almost everything.

"Hey pumpkin, how's the party coming?" He said standing beside her desk, pulling his lips into what he remembered to be a smile.

"Well I was talking with the guys in charge of A/V the other day and they finally sent me over the lighting suggestions. Warm and soft tones galore to sort through." Alexis said rolling her eyes at the piles that sat on her desk. "They did a really good job matching the tones to the cover art."

Rick nodded, looking at the many color assortments sitting on her desk along with the few pictures of exotic floral arrangements. Picking up the lighting charts he looked at them critically. "I like this one." He said pointing to a mix of soft ambers and muted reds. "Just enough color and not overly flashy." Handing the charts back to his daughter so that she could continue her work.

"That one is really nice. Any ideas for room lay out?" Alexis said, glad to get her dad involved.

"No, that one's up to you and Gina, just no ice sculptures this time. Having water all over the floor again is not something that I want to repeat." Shaking his head at the memory of the last time he had been talked into having one.

She nodded in acknowledgement of the past catastrophe "Of course." Grabbing a pen Alexis put a blue star next to her father's choice in lighting and placed it in the pile of 'things to follow up on' and then scribbled a reminder about the ice sculptures on a post-it.

"Everyone on the VIP list responding well?" Rick asked, rubbing a hand across his brow.

Alexis knew what he was fishing for, whether or not Detective Beckett had confirmed she was coming or not. "Mostly. There's about a quarter that I've yet to hear from but they still have three days. Detec-"

"Don't" he said softly, glancing up at his daughters face. She was only doing what she thought was best. "If she comes, she comes. If not… c'est la vie"

"She will." Alexis very matter of fact.

"How can you be so sure?" Rick asked, furrowing his brow. Judging by the previous response she still hadn't got a reply back.

"Women's intuition?"

Ruffling her hair Rick Castle turned to leave his daughter in peace to continue planning. Closing the door behind him he hoped above everything else that Alexis was right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter for the story. There is a bit of OOCness in this one, but hey epiphanies can make anyone act differently.

Please Review, I love hearing what you think!

Disclaimer: no closer to ownership.

* * *

Eight o'clock Tuesday evening found Kate Beckett curled up on her couch in black sweatpants and a white tank top. The letter that Alexis had left at the precinct sat on her coffee table beside a glass of merlot, the scarlet invitation clasped in her hands.

The silver words were now engrained in her subconscious from the numerous times she had studied the card. Those very words in the last few hours had caused her head to spin out of control in a whirlwind of emotions.

Kate hated him for digging into her past without her permission and against the only order she thought she was perfectly clear about. Even so she found herself clinging to anything that reminded her of the author. His books seemed to have increased in sentimental value ten fold and the red dress from the MADT charity ball still hung on the back of her bedroom door so that she could admire it and the evening of memories it was attached to every night before falling asleep.

Of course Castle had annoyed the hell out of her to begin with but after about a month of having him around she had found him a welcome distraction from the ordinary. Also he had helped her team solve some of the hardest cases that had ever been thrown at them while still being just as childish and charming.

Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Getting up from the couch she thought, 'Who the hell is knocking on my door at this time in the middle of the week?' Looking through the peephole her question was answered, 'Lanie'. Unbolting the door Kate pulled it open.

"You look stressed." Lanie said as she came through the door, kicking off her shoes and hanging her coat on the stand beside the door.

"No hello?" Kate questioned, relocking the door then following her friend back into her apartment.

Lanie was in the kitchen wineglass in hand "Long time no see so I thought I would drop by for a visit." She said, grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. "You need more?" holding up the bottle.

" No I'm fine at the moment and I saw you yesterday at the crime scene."

"Okay you got me there but can't a girlfriend come by just to talk… about things un-work related?"

"Of course you can."

Lanie had made her way into the living room grabbing the invitation off the coffee table and examining it. "Yours has silver writing, wonder what it means?"

"Does it really matter?" Sighing Kate curled up on the opposite end of the couch, her arms wrapped protectively around her ankles.

"It ain't gonna be that bad." Lanie said, taking a sip of her wine.

Beckett glared at a piece of hair that had come un-tucked from behind her ear.

"Hey, just because you're lovesick doesn't mean you shouldn't go."

"I am no-" Lanie raised her eyebrows, silencing her friend in the process. "Am not" Kate mumbled childishly, biting her lip.

"Girl, do you really need me to point it out?" Getting no response she continued, "You've been in love with his books for years. When you met him, sure he was a bit annoying, but the adorkable kind of annoying. He grew on you and as much as you tried to push him away and you're still trying, he managed to find his way to your heart… And as for your mother's case… he knew the risks and he still took them…takes a true friend to do something like that."

In that moment everything made perfect sense. Love.

It wasn't something she had seriously considered before. High school crush had been though, the kind where the levelheaded mathlete falls in love with the flamboyant head of the basketball team and it stayed like that, just a crush never going any further than that. Now it felt like a light bulb had just been turned on, allowing her to see her actual feelings, not just stumble around them in the dark.

"Kate?"

Looking up at her friend, she smiled, really truly smiled for the first time in months. "I…think I,"

"Yes?" said Lanie, urging her to go on.

"Love him?" It almost sounded like a foreign language on her tongue it had been such a long time since she had actually said the word and thus it came out as more of a question than statement.

The eruption from Lanie sounded like something only a teenage girl would be able to muster. The next moment Kate found herself in a very tight hug, still smiling and feeling light as a feather.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I'd like to extend special thanks to my reviewers so far: Elishak, 7, latinqueen12, PhoenixWytch, Generated Anomoly, Nathan fan, Incendiary Device and Wake-up Soon. The support has been great so far. I started sailing today so my writing hours for the next two weeks are going to be cut short but trust me when I say that I will try to update as soon and often as possible.

Disclaimer: As much as I'm wishing on a star it seems not to be working, I still don't own Castle.

*Please Review! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas.

* * *

It was early Wednesday morning and Alexis was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Rifling through the freezer for the blueberries she found them shoved beneath what she assumed to be a steak. Next to be pulled out was the pancake mix, milk and a bowl. Mixing the ingredients together Alexis hit the power switch on the coffee machine letting it warm up as well as the flat grill that had taken up permanent residence on the counter top.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, Castle yawned loudly alerting his daughter to his presence.

Alexis looked at her father the dark circles underneath his eyes seemed to be getting worse by the day. "Morning."

"Morning sweetheart." He replied, putting his mug under the coffee machine in desperate need of caffeine.

"Blueberry pancakes sound good?"

"They always do."

Grabbing a large spoon Alexis started ladling the batter onto the flat grill, dropping blueberries on. She watched as they heated and started to bubble, flipping them over to cook on the other side. Waiting for another two minutes Alexis then flipped them on to two plates, making sure the blueberries were facing up she placed both plates on the table.

Pouring herself a glass of orange juice and gabbing the maple syrup from the fridge she sat down at the table. Rick sat down beside Alexis, holding the paper and briefly skimming over the front page before handing it to her. He looked down at his plate, a big blueberry smiley looked back up at him.

"Thanks." Alexis glanced up from the newspaper with a smile spread ear to ear. Rick smiled briefly before cutting into the pancake. Just then Alexis's phone blared loudly from the end of the kitchen counter. Setting down her fork Alexis ran over, looking at the caller ID, 'Parish. L' glowed on the front of the phone.

"Hello." She said, glancing back at her dad nervously.

"Hey Alexis, how're you doing?"

"Good, you?" covering the mouth piece she turned back to her dad, " I'll be back in a minute."

"Who is it?" he asked, raising his mug to his lips.

"Um… Amanda." Rick nodded in approval. Alexis quickly walked down the hall into one of the guest bedrooms that was barely ever used.

"Fine girl. I didn't call too early did I?" Lanie asked, looking down at her watch. "Alexis, you still there?"

"Sorry, just had to get out of the same room as my dad." She said closing the door behind her.

"Ah, how's he doing?"

"Um, not much better." Alexis said, pausing "How'd last night go?"

Lanie smiled, "Well, a lot happened." She was teasing and she knew it.

"Please don't tell me she ended up in tears."

"No, no don't worry girl, but she will be coming to this little_ soiree_ you're putting on." After that Lanie had to pull the phone away from her ear from the loud squeal that came from the other end, "sounds like me when she said she loved him."

"What?" Alexis sobered up immediately hearing that. "Lanie, what did you just say?" she didn't really believe she had heard that correctly.

"She's coming to the launch party?" The M.E. said, playing dumb.

"No, after that." the young girl demanded.

"She _finally_ admitted she loves your dad."

Alexis was speechless. She had known since her dad had told her he was basing a book off of Kate Beckett about his developing feelings for her, but now knowing that they were reciprocated… wow.

"Alexis, sweetie, you still there?" Lanie said concerned, hoping that she hadn't passed out.

"Ya"

Okay so she hadn't passed out, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" she asked, still not convinced.

Shaking her head Alexis tried to clear her head, half succeeding. "Yes Lanie. Its just… wow."

"That's what I said too."

"Are you sure she wasn't drunk?" probed Alexis, knowing the last time her dad had gotten wasted that it made him say some pretty out of character things.

"I'm sure."

"Wow then… that's great!" she said excitedly

"I'm glad you're optimistic about it sweetie, Kate was really eating herself up about how you would react."

"I was actually kind of waiting for it before everything happened. It's just a bit of a shock now." Alexis said, rubbing her temple.

"Hmmm ya, love works in mysterious ways," Lanie said knowingly, pausing before she continued on a slightly less philosophic path, "We're going dress shopping Friday you want in?"

"Of course!" Alexis said excited at the prospect.

"Good, I'll pick you up from school. I already talked to Ryan and Esposito, they said that they'll make sure she doesn't have anything to do Friday afternoon, so we're set. I have to get going but see you Friday."

"Until Friday." The line went dead and Alexis closed her phone. Sitting on the bed for a moment to collect her thoughts she quickly made her way back to the kitchen were she found her dad making a second cup of coffee. No longer hungry Alexis scraped the remains of her pancakes into the garbage.

"So how's Amanda?" Castle asked

Alexis stopped short, she hadn't thought about what she was going to tell her dad. "Ah. She's not doing so well actually." She said slowly. Her mind was racing , 'what do I tell him?'

"What's wrong?"

"Um..." Finally a solid excuse presented itself to Alexis, tell him the truth just twist it, a lot. "Her boyfriend just dumped her… via text message."

"Ouch. Is she going to be alright?" he said clutching at his aching heart dramatically.

"Ya" she nodded nervously, "I promised to take her dress shopping Friday after school to cheer her up." Alexis paused a moment, "If that's alright with you."

"As long as it cheers up poor Amanda." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And if you haven't already picked up a dress for the release you've worked so hard planning I would also suggest getting one, dress shopping really isn't my thing."

"Of course." Alexis said, hugging her dad. She was lying through her teeth and he had just bought it, again. A punishment was in order, grounding herself would have been the preferred punishment but that would have to wait until after the release party. For now… a one thousand word paper on why lying was wrong, even if in this case it was for the greater good.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Long time no update! Sorry 'bout that but after being smacked in the head a couple of times every morning it really seems to do nothing for trying to type in the afternoons. Good news is there's two new chapters now seeing as this one tried running away with how long it was going to be, I cut it in half! In order for me to post the second half of this chapter by tomorrow night though I would love to see at least 4 new reviewers (ie people not listed in the previous chapter).

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone/thing you recognize.

* * *

It had taken most of AP Chemistry that Friday for Alexis to explain what was happening to her small group of friends. Taylor and Amanda had supported her one-hundred percent in her plan to try and get her father and Detective Beckett back together. They had always been the romantics of the group and couldn't help loving the idea. Paige, the most adventurous of them congratulated Alexis on doing something behind her dad's back and immediately pointed out that it was for his own good therefore completely worth it. The last in their group to respond to the plan was Kelsey. She had agreed it was for the best and hoped that everything went smoothly, giving Alexis her faux-fur rabbit's foot for good luck.

The girls had walked out together and made Alexis promise to text them pictures of all the final dress selections. Promising Alexis ran to the curb jumping into the empty passenger seat of Lanie Parish's blue SUV.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis asked as she pulled the door closed and fastened her seatbelt.

"We still have to get her, apparently Ryan and Esposito didn't do a good enough job of keeping her unoccupied."

On their way to the twelfth precinct they talked about the possible dresses they would try one and force each other to try on. Lanie parked as close as she could to the precinct, which happened to be about four blocks away. By the time they got into the elevator it was already half past four.

Walking into the precinct they found Detective Beckett hunched over her computer typing at a feverish pace. Lanie looked over at Ryan who tipped his head apologetically. Kate tapped her finger on the space bar as she re-read the document she was filling out.

"Detective Beckett?"

Whipping her head around she found Alexis seated in the chair beside her desk, the same chair her father use to occupy. "Alexis? What time is it?" Kate looked around the room to find Lanie standing beside her chair, eyebrow raised.

"Time for you to come with us girl." Said the M.E. grabbing the coat off the back of Kate's chair and holding it out to her, "We have a shopping appointment that started ten minutes ago."

"But,-"

"No buts, except yours getting out of that chair."

Alexis laughed at the two friends bickering with each other.

"You'll deal with the what ever paper work you're doing on Monday, at the moment though we're going shopping."

"If that's not fin-"

"Ya ya I know perp's go free. Esposito you got this covered?"

"Consider it done." He said walking over to Kate's desk and pulling her chair away from her keyboard. She glared at him but reluctantly got up taking her coat from Lanie.

The car ride was uneventful and quiet. Alexis worked as the navigation system, guiding them to a quite side street. They passed a flower shop and bakery before Alexis instructed Lanie to park in front of a newly built warehouse. A small black and red awning was the only thing that gave away the entrance to the building.

"You sure this is the place?" Beckett asked skeptically, looking at the door they were parked in front of. A white sign was painted on the door that read 'Blackie's Fine Imports".

Hopping out of the car Alexis walked up to the door "Ya I'm sure, my mom always gets her best dresses here. Come on, they don't like it if the door's open for too long." She said ushering both women in to the warehouse.

Kate and Lanie had only made it about ten feet through the door before they stopped dead in their tracks. The vaulting space of the warehouse had been transformed into a cozy reception room. Iridescent taffeta in gold, purple and red had been hung as a ceiling, walls had been put up to turn this area of the warehouse into a waiting room of sorts. Black leather couches and glass coffee tables decked with the finest looking flower arrangements were scattered tastefully throughout the space. There were photo-albums set on a lacquer book self that took up the better part of one wall and a large gilded mirror on the opposite.

"Hello?" Alexis said waving her hand in front of the faces of both Kate and Lanie, bringing them both back to attention. "I'm going to go find Chris, you can take a look at some of the albums for a few minutes, some of the things in them are beyond words." With that the young girl walked through one of the golden arches leading away from the entrance.

"You would never think this was here would you?" Kate said, still not quite believing it herself.

Shaking her head the M.E. pulled out one of the many albums from the shelving unit. "Not in a million years girl."

Both women sat down on one of the sofas opening the photo-album. Inside were pictures of some of the most elegant ball gowns either of them had ever seen. Turning the pages they found dresses of every cut and color.

Looking up as they both heard two voices coming into the room. Alexis had returned with a woman they presumed to be Chris. She was wearing a sky blue top and a pair of well tailored slacks, her long blonde hair fell in waves past her shoulders.

"Kate, Lanie. This is Christina Blackie." Alexis said introducing the storeowner.

"Welcome ladies" said Chris cheerily, "Can I offer you anything to drink before you start trying things on? Coffee, tea, white wine?"

"Coffee would be great." Said Beckett, Lanie nodded in agreement.

"Alexis, anything?"

"Just water, thanks Chris."

"Meet you in the selection room in a minute." Chris said as she headed through the archway on the opposite side of the room. Alexis nodded, seeming perfectly at home.

"Selection room?" Lanie questioned.

"I talked with Chris the other day about what we were looking for so she pulled out a couple of racks of dresses for us to look at and try on." Said the teen as she led them into the next room. Six rolling racks packed with dresses waited for them there, each with a name card hung on the end.

Both women walked over to the racks with their names hung on them wearing expressions of amazement. Alexis watched for a moment, 'yes' she decided 'this was defiantly the right thing to do'.

Kate pulled the first one off the rack. A strapless plum colored dress she guessed to be knee length was clipped to the hanger. Small ruby colored stones were embroidered into the top of the bodice in an intricate flowering pattern.

"Garnet's really do catch the light don't they?" said Chris as she came into to selection room carrying a mirrored tray laden with coffee, water and tea.

"It's amazing."

Reaching behind a partition curtain Chris produced another rolling rack. "Well then lets start a rack of things to try on."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this chapter still managed to run away with its length (I get a bit carried away when it comes to fashion). I'll be posting sketches of Alexis and Lanie's dresses on my homepage in the next few days, Beckett's still needs a bit more work. Oh and how many of you read the first chapter of _Heat Wave_? I can't wait for more to come out!

Thanks for all the reviews, keep it coming. I apologize if I haven't replied to your reviews, the site seems to be having some problems at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

Kate, Lanie and Alexis each chose a few dresses to start with, they also put a few dresses on each others racks just to see what they would look like on. Chris brought them into yet another room.

This room unlike the rest had been painted white and the lights seemed to make the walls glow. A small platform had been set up at one end of the room, mirrors had been positioned so that the person standing on the platform could see the garment they were trying on at every possible angle. At the other end of the room cream curtains sectioned off spacious changing rooms.

"Let the dress selections commence!" Exclaimed Chris as she handed each a dress off of their rack and pushing them towards the changing rooms.

Alexis was the first to re-emerge from her changing room wearing an emerald green halter-top dress. The hem line sat just above her knee and the fabric seemed to glitter under the light. Chris looked down at her bare feet pointedly.

"My school shoes look horrible with anything besides a uniform and I forgot to bring the shoes that I'm wearing on the night."

"What have I told you about buying shoes before the dress?"

Alexis sighed, "I know, I know but if anything goes wrong-"

"Nothing is going to happen with your planning skills."

"If anything does happen though, I need to be comfortable on my feet."

Chris knew that the young girl had a point. "Okay then. What color and height are they, I'll grab a replacement pair so you at least have an idea of what dresses will work or not."

"Silver sling backs with a two inch wedge."

"Don't let them change out of those dresses till I get back." Said Chris as she left the room.

Alexis jumped up onto the small platform, scrutinizing the dress she was wearing in the mirror. The color didn't quite work with her hair and made her skin look like it had been white washed. Looking at the reflection she noticed the changing room curtains ripple.

Lanie stepped out of the changing room. A tribal printed strapless dress wrapped around her. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm." Alexis pursed her lips thinking.

"Not unless this party has turned into an African drumming session." Chris said as she came back into the room handing Alexis a pair of shoes that almost matched the ones she had purchased. "She still hasn't come out?" motioning towards the change room that was still occupied.

"Not yet." Said Lanie as she walked back across the room "Girl you ever gonna come out and show us what you got on?" she asked the curtain.

"Ah, it's really low cut." Came the uncertain and slightly muffled reply.

"We're all women here Kate." Chris reminded her.

"Fine." Pulling the curtain back she stepped out of the changing room. The navy blue dress she had on had a plunging neckline that stopped about the same place her elbows rested at her sides.

"Um, no." was Lanie's quick reply to what she saw.

Alexis shook her head. "Agreed. You would end up blending into the mass of groupies Gina always invites in that."

"Next please." Said the detective, holding out her hand for another hanger. Chris passed her the next dress on her rack. Kate quickly retreated back into her change room, snapping the curtain across.

"I'll let you two chose your next dresses."

* * *

Five dresses later found Lanie in a classic looking little black dress, Alexis in a cream colored spaghetti strapped piece with large silk screened poppies and Kate in a silk floor length forest green backless dress.

"It looks a bit like Cecilia's dress from 'Atonement'" Alexis said commenting on Detective Beckett's dress.

Chris smiled nodding in agreement. "That it does…and you look like your going to a tea party."

"Too true." Said the teenager, laughing.

Lanie had hopped onto the small pedestal, looking at herself in the mirrors. "Does my butt look big in this or is it just me?"

"Just you Lanie." Kate said, turning to look at her own bare back in the mirror. "Actually, I think that is one of your best one's yet."

"The sweetheart neckline really does look great on you." Blackie commented.

"Okay, this goes in the hold onto pile then. Next dress." Lanie said hopping of the platform.

Each of them grabbed another dress off the rack a retreated to their changing rooms.

Alexis emerged in a strapless purple dress that ended mid-calf. The bodice wrapped around and the waist was cinched in with a dark purple, almost black belt. The skirt was a lilac lace overlay that swayed freely as she walked. "Who designed this one?" she asked, twirling about like she did when she was little, the skirt swirled out around her.

"Elie Saab." Alexis nodded in appreciation of the designer.

A muffled version of the superman theme song came from underneath Alexis's school uniform. Rushing over she pulled her cell phone from under the pile "Shit, sorry."

"No worries," said Kate, pulling the curtain open "Who is it?"

Putting her finger to up to signal everyone to stop talking Alexis flipped her phone open. "Hey dad." Detective Beckett's stance visibly tensed.

"Hey pumpkin, how's the shopping going?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Great. Amanda seems to be cheering up a lot." She replied, knowing that would be the next question. Alexis could hear her grandmother talking in the background. "Does Gram want to talk to me?"

"I think she does, hold on." Alexis listened as the phone was handed over and her grandmother's heels clicked on the wood floors of the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going shopping?" Martha asked dramatically.

"I… needed to cheer up a friend." She replied nervously.

A door clicked in the background, "Right, that was just a cover for your dad. How's Detective Beckett doing?"

"What?" Alexis tensed, looking around expecting her grandmother to waltz into the room at any second. "How do you know?"

"You may be have fooled your father kiddo but you didn't pull the wool over my eyes."

"Dad still doesn't know, right?" Lanie who had just emerged from her changing room looked at the other women in the room questioningly. Chris motioned for her to listen.

"No, no he's still clueless, don't worry."

Alexis let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her hand through her hair.

"Do you need any second opinion's? I can get the Blackie's in twenty minutes if you need me."

"We're fine, we've got Chris and Lanie for that."

"Ah. Well wish everyone well for me and have fun."

"Will do, thanks Gram."

"Anytime."

Shutting her cell Alexis looked up to see the three other women in the room looking back at her, questions burning in their eyes. "Gram knows what I'm up to and wishes everyone well."

"And Rick?" Blackie asked.

"Still in the dark, don't worry." Kate let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Alright crisis averted," Announced Chris "Let's see this batch of dresses properly."

Detective Beckett was in an off-turquoise dress with cap sleeves and a jeweled neckline that seemed to swallow her whole. She bit her lip as she walked towards the mirrors.

"Girl you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I have to agree and I don't think it was just that phone call. Here try this next." Chris said handing her a black v-neck dress. "You next."

Lanie had a taupe sweetheart necklined strapless piece on. Gold flowers were printed perfectly on and it was ruched through the bodice.

"That looks incredible Lanie." Alexis said.

"Elegant, sophisticated and completely flattering on you." The storeowner said expertly, "We just need to get you different shoes and a clutch."

"Kate?" Lanie looked to her friend for input.

"Stunning"

"Smile for the camera." Laughed Alexis as she held up her phone to take a picture.

* * *

The next to find the perfect dress was Alexis. A deep plum colored scoop neck, the empire waistband had small crystals sewn into it to catch the light. The shoes matched perfectly and she had the perfect earrings to go with it as well.

This however left Kate still trying on dresses and starting to get increasingly impatient about it. Trying on the last dress on her rack she sat down onto the small white couch that was pressed against the wall, being careful not to pull on the aquamarine satin she was wearing.

"That's it, I'm not trying on anything else." Detective Beckett huffed.

"But you haven't found a dress yet." Alexis said as she pulled her school socks back on.

Chris stood leaning against the wall a look of deep contemplation etched across her face. "Would I be correct in assuming you're the woman Rick sent the 'bipitiy bopity boo' dress to?"

"Yes, and I'm beginning to think I should just wear that."

"I can tell how much you love it but it's _way _too formal for a book release. But how well does it fit?"

"Like a glove." Kate said, thinking of the scarlet dress.

Chris smiled "I've got just the thing then, follow me." Taking off at a breakneck pace back into the selection room Chris opened a door that had gone unnoticed by both Lanie and Kate earlier. Alexis rushed after them smiling, knowing exactly where they were going.

Once they had all filed into the dark room Blackie hit the light switch. Slowly the lights in the room came up to reveal the rest of the warehouse space. Detective Beckett and Lanie Parish both stood frozen in place. The vaulting ceilings were clearly needed as the racks of dresses went up three layers and stretched out ten isles in each direction. There was no wonder now why Alexis had called in advance to have dresses pulled out for them, there had to be at least a thousand dress in every row.

"Alexis, can you grab the hook we're going to need it." Chris said heading off down the first isle counting off call numbers under her breath.

Grabbing a long pole with a hook on the end of it the teenager followed Chris down the isle pausing briefly to turn back, "Are you two coming or not?"

Snapping out of their brief pause away from reality Lanie and Kate both raced off down the isle after Alexis. It took a few minutes to finally catch up to Chris but when they did they found her craning her neck up to look at the layers of dresses hanging on the second and third tiers.

"Hook please." She said, taking the device from Alexis. Hoisting it above her head and lifting a black dress bag from off the second layer. "You know those dresses that aren't just bought, they chose who buys them?" Chris asked solemnly.

All three nodded.

"If this one doesn't chose you, then we're screwed."

Those words made it seem as if the fate of the world rested inside the dress bag. Slowly walking back to the fitting room Lanie and Kate had time to marvel at the size of the warehouse and some of the dresses that they passed, some of them were easily worth more than a month's paycheck.

Finally making it back to the white washed room Chris handed Detective Beckett the dress bag. It took a few minutes before the curtains to Kate's changing room were pulled back.

Alexis was at a loss for more words than, "Wow"

Relief washed over Blackie's face, finally the dress had found itself an owner after being stuck in the warehouse for so long.

Lanie blinked a few times before she was able to nod, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Kate smiled walking towards the mirrors. This was the dress, there was no doubt about that.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, they really make my day! I'm super happy, I graduated from White Sail 2 today, just thought I'd share that with you all. Now if September 21st could hurry up and get here I'd be even happier.

Review Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

It was the six in the morning of Friday the eighteenth and the city was already buzzing with life. Night-shift workers caught the subway or yellow cabs home as their morning replacements came in. The sun had just risen high enough to allow thin beams of light to find there way to the streets, illuminating taxis whizzing by and people finding there way to the nearest 24-hour diner for a coffee.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rolling over Alexis hit the off switch on her alarm clock. Stretching sleepily she rubbed her eyes. Today was the day a month and a half of planning had gone into. Slowly getting out of bed she grabbed her laptop to check emails and the days schedule.

Opening her inbox she found four new messages from each of her friends. Clicking on Taylor's she found the following message:

_Good luck with all your plans today (both honest and devious), I know it'll all work out for the best! – Taylor _

_PS. I want pictures by this time tomorrow!_

The next email was from Paige:

_Remember have fun,__take lots of photo's (you know we'll all want to see them tomorrow) and have __**fun!**__ We've all got your back so if you need us at anytime call or text and it doesn't matter what time it is. –Paige_

Alexis opened the next message:

_I know you've probably already gotten reminders to take tons of pictures for us so I don't feel I need to really remind you. Keep the rabbit's foot close or better yet give it to your dad! If you see Det. Beckett again before tonight tell her that dress looks amazing on her. Best of Luck, Kelsey _

The last email was from Amanda:

_Just think, if this turns out well (which it will) you could write the romance advice column for the school paper! Don't forget 1. We're here for you, 2. Take pictures, lots of them! and 3. Carpe Diem. –Amanda _

Smiling Alexis quickly typed responses back to each of them, promising to keep her camera chained to her wrist and thanking them for the encouragement. She hit send and clicked onto her day planner to look at her schedule for the day ahead.

All of her teachers were aware that she wasn't coming to classes today and were more than happy to give her extensions on any projects they were currently working on. That had left her the day to check and double check arrangements for tonight with Gina. After closing her laptop Alexis made her way down for breakfast.

Walking down the stairs she heard the theme song from 'Hello Dolly' being sung in the kitchen. As she approached Alexis found her grandmother already up, cup of tea in hand as she side stepped and twirled to her own singing.

"Well hello Alexis, it's so nice to see you up on this fine morn'." She sung into the tune. Spinning around Martha greeted her granddaughter with a warm hug.

"Morning Gram." The teen replied, "Did you just get in or is there some other reason you're up this early?"

"Just thought I'd see the sunrise and hit the hay again."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, not really believing that excuse.

"Alright, I wanted to wish you luck for the rest of the day but with your planning darling, I don't quite think you'll need it." Said Martha with an elaborate flourish of her wrists.

"Thanks Gram. I think dad may want some of the luck everyone's giving me…and maybe some cover up to. He was looking worse last night."

Sighing Martha made a mental note to find a foundation that would match her son's complexion. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll turn into Jekyll and Hyde. Pinning and depressed one moment, down some scotch and return to his usual peppy self." She said reaching for some ray of hope.

"Drinking isn't the answer." Alexis said "but I think he'll cheer up once he's there."

"Would that have to do with you dress shopping with Detective Beckett?"

Alexis nodded as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Then you may just be correct." She paused a moment before raising her cup "A toast, to scheming for the greater good."

Clinking glasses they both smiled, hoping that everything went smoothly that night.

* * *

Gina and Alexis had been at the Terminal 5 Rooftop all morning. The lights were hung, dance floor buffed and the décor was about half done, next would be the flower arrangements. Sitting at one of the black lacquer tables that had been set each sipped iced water bottles watching as the lights were tested. The house lights dimmed until they were no more than a slight glow, warm red and amber lights danced across the walls and floor. People yelled instructions at one another to shutter cut or re-focus certain lights before they brought the house lights back up.

"I can't believe it," said Alexis "we only have ten hours until people start showing up."

Gina smiled, after having planned so many of these parties she had gotten use to how last minute everything seemed. "And we still have a list as long as my arm of things that need to be done."

"Well, what's next on the list?"

"Checking in with security on the invitations and who gets what type of bracelet." Gina responded.

Getting up they grabbed their binder of notes for and from everything as they headed off to their meet with head of security.

Curtis Smithson was seated at the front doors to the rooftop reading the "New York Times". He was dressed in the standard head to toe formal black attire of the security guards for the venue. Hearing footsteps approaching he closed the paper, looking up to see the two coordinators of the evenings events in front of him.

"Ms. Cowell, Ms. Castle how can I be of service?" He asked formally.

"We're just double checking on the bracelets and front door procedure for tonight."

"Ah yes, we received the bracelets last night. We took the liberty last night to organize them as well."

"Mind if we see?' Alexis asked.

"Certainly Ms. Castle. I'll just be a moment." Curtis turned unlocking a service door and closed it behind him.

"How did the publicity half of the guest list go?"

"I think we only had two people that declined, something to do with a party at the playboy mansion tonight." Gina replied.

"Well I think that we can live without them then." Alexis said bitterly. Normally she could tolerate the 'publicity chicks' Gina hired but tonight they could very easily be the death of all the planning she had done.

The service door re-opened, Curtis and another man a white t-shirt and black slacks emerged each carrying black wicker trays.

"You can set them down on the counter Reese." Curtis said to the other tray bearer. Both men set their trays down on the small counter space.

The three trays that Cutis had been carrying held glossy black strips with a clasp on the end of each. Reese had carried in two trays, the first tray had red bracelets and the other had six silver bands.

"There are two-hundred-forty-six black bracelets, one-hundred-fourteen red and six silver." Recited Curtis from memory.

Gina nodded, "Very good. I told you the other day over the phone that we wouldn't be giving the doormen any guest lists for tonight, instead we would be giving them black light flashlights."

"Yes I remember that. Something to do with the invitations wasn't it?"

Again Gina nodded "Do you have one of the flashlights handy?"

"Of course." Curtis said, reaching behind the counter and grabbing a small flashlight and turning it on.

Gina pulled out her own invitation, scarlet card with silver script. "Hold it over the bottom left corner." She instructed.

The security guard held the light over the corner and watched as a quarter sized pawn appeared. "Black Pawn, clever."

"Now try the right corner."

Moving the beam of light the letters 'VIP' appeared on the card. Gina pulled out two more cards. The first was white card with red font and the other was red with black. Once again Curtis moved the flashlight from left corner to right. On the first invitation the pawn showed up but nothing in the right corner, the second card the pawn and the letter 'IP' appeared.

Alexis smiled it had been her idea to add black light tags on the invitations to make it easy for guests at the door. The other reason was that at the previous launch party they had a few people try to get in with fake invitations.

"No letters mean the person gets a black bracelet, IP's get red and the VIP's get silver," Alexis said grabbing four of the silver bracelets she added "the two that are left that is." She handed Gina one and attached one to her own wrist, tucking the other two into her purse.

"Do you mind me asking who the VIP's are?" Curtis asked

"No of course not" Alexis said listing off the names on her fingers "Myself, Gina, my father, my grandmother, the Mayor and Detective Kate Beckett: the real Nikki Heat."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone!. This chapter comes in a couple different sections just to make things interesting. I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story and thank you for the favorites and alerts put on it too! As you all know I** love** reviews so before I post the next chapter I'd love to see some new people tell me their thoughts on this chapter. Oh and the final dress description is in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

That day had been a very long day of chasing down leads on their current case, four different suspects had been interviewed and cleared in the morning alone. Stretching his neck Ryan looked towards the hallway. "Hey Beckett heads up." He said as a very agitated looking M.E. made her way into the bullpen.

Glancing away from the murder board Kate watched as Lanie approached.

"Do you have any idea what time it is girl?" She asked, her foot tapping a steady tattoo on the floor.

"Um." Kate pulled the sleeve up on her sweater to look at her watch. "Half past seven?"

"And do you know what day it is?"

"September eighteenth?" The detective replied. "Wait."

Lanie sighed, finally the gears were turning, "Come on, if we're ever going to have a chance of getting clean and back in time we have to leave. Now" Not bothering to grab either coat or bag Lanie grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the precinct.

Capitan Montgomery stuck his head out of his office in time to see the elevator door close behind the two women. "What exactly was that?" he asked the remaining detectives.

"They had to go get beautified for tonight." Esposito replied. Ryan smiled knowing only too well how long it took women to prepare for any formal event.

"It's only seven thirty, the limo isn't arriving here for another two hours. Why'd they leave now?" the Capitan asked.

"Don't ask." Ryan said as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Looking out the window of his Upper East Side apartment Richard Castle marveled at the city. A city that came up with some of the most gruesome murders but also managed to look amazing with the lights twinkling in the fading light of day as if nothing could ever go wrong. Skyscrapers started to light up on the edges of Central Park as twilight slowly crept over the city.

His maroon dress shirt was buttoned except for the top two buttons and the cuffs fastened with a set of cufflinks Alexis had given him for Christmas two years prior. A black suit jacket was tossed across his bed carelessly and polished shoes were still wrapped neatly in their box. A light knock sounded on the door. Turning slightly Castle called for the person to come in.

Alexis pushed the door open to her father's bedroom. She was ready to go, her bangs pulled back with a silver clip and a crystal teardrop hanging from each ear.

"Hey" He said extending his arm to hug his daughter.

"Hey yourself." Alexis replied, wrapping her arms around her father. The embrace seemed to calm her nerves that had been getting increasingly worse as the day progressed. There was nothing that she could remember that mattered as much as the out come of tonight's party.

"It's almost over." The sadness in his voice seemed to echo off the walls.

Squeezing a little tighter Alexis looked up into his eyes she knew instantly what he was thinking about. It pained her to see him like this, a shell of the former joy. _Just a few more hours_ she thought to herself, _Just a few more hours_.

* * *

Across the city Lanie Parish and Kate Beckett scrambled to get ready. Make up and brushes were strewn across almost every flat surface available in the small bathroom. Nail varnish and cotton swabs were set on the kitchen counter along with half empty coffee mugs and open gossip magazines. The loud whir of a hairdryer drown out every other noise in the small apartment.

Turning the hairdryer off Kate sprayed her head with a fine coating of hairspray to keep her now dry hair in place, then ran her fingers through to make sure that the top layer didn't crunch. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she was pleased with what she saw. Her skin was slightly flushed from excitement and nerves but otherwise flawless. Eye shadow had been expertly applied to make her eyes pop while still being satisfyingly smoky. Her lips were slightly darker than their natural shade and her teeth were pearly white.

Lanie emerged from the bathroom tugging on the small zipper on the back of her dress. Like all small zippers this one was refusing to do up smoothly. "Little help please."

The detective smiled as she walked across her bedroom to help. Quickly fixing the zipper she tapped Lanie on the shoulder, telling her that she was once again allowed to move.

"Thanks." She made her way over to the closet and grabbed a black dress bag. "Now yours." Lanie said as she handed her friend the bag.

Taking the dress bag Kate walked into the bathroom emerging a few moments later. The rich red wine colored silk fit her perfectly. The halter-top of the dress was clasped behind her neck and the neckline shimmered with black crystals. Turning slightly she showed that the back of the dress was cut out down to the small of her back. The skirt flowed away from her just enough to sway as she walked and the hem rested just above her knee to show off her mile long legs.

"Looks just as perfect as it did at Blackie's" Lanie commented as she pulled on a pair of golden heels "Now we gotta get back to the precinct to catch that limo."

Grabbing a black pashmina from her closet and slipping into a pair of black patent leather slingbacks Detective Beckett walked out the door of her apartment with her closest friend, ready to face what ever the night had to throw at her.

* * *

The elevator doors in the twelfth precinct dinged as they opened. The two women that emerged from behind the doors had all eyes on them as they made their way into the bullpen.

Esposito, Ryan and Capitan Montgomery sat on sat around one of the tables in the break room playing poker, betting with Skittles in place of chips. They had each changed into more formal suits already and were killing time when they spotted Detective Beckett and the Dr. Parish re-enter the precinct. Esposito's mouth seemed to unhinge at the sight, only to close when Ryan jabbed him in the ribs as the door to the break room opened.

"Just thought we should come up and tell you boys that the limo is waiting down stairs." Lanie said as she propped the door open.

Ryan got up sliding all the temporary chips into a plastic bag and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. "Come on Awestruck." He said, grabbing Esposito's collar.

Kate and Lanie both laughed at the detective that was now being dragged out of the break room by his collar, protesting all the way.

"You look great" Esposito called over his shoulder, "Both of you."

The Capitan had shoved the deck off cards back into their small cardboard box. "He's right, you do look very nice."

"Thanks Capitan." Detective Beckett said.

"Now lets go, Limo's waiting."

They all piled into the elevator down to the main lobby and out into the September night where a shinning black limousine was waiting. Esposito rushed to the door pulling it open and ushered the two women inside.

"Thanks Romeo." Lanie said as she ducked into the limo.

The ride to Terminal 5 was full of joking and laughter. The fiber-optic lights cast a soft glow over the backseats, the colors befitting the cheerful mood. As the limousine approached the entrance to the Rooftop they began to see a mass of reports with cameras lining a red carpet. Couples were being interviewed and photographed as they made there way to the security checkpoint.

As the car came to a stop a young man dressed in black dress pants, burgundy waistcoat, crisp white shirt and black tie pulled the door open so that they could all file out. The Capitan was first out, then Ryan and Esposito. Kate stared out of the tinted glass, biting the corner of her lip nervously.

Lanie smiled, "Worst that'll happen out there is showing up on page six tomorrow."

"Guess you're right." She replied, still looking just as nervous.

"Come on girlfriend, writer boy's waiting for you." With that Lanie stepped out of the limousine where Detective Esposito was waiting to escort her down the carpet.

Taking one last deep breath Kate stepped out of limo and into the flashing lights of the photographers.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Shorter chapter than normal but the next one should be up soon. I'm planning on making this two more chapter, as long as they don't start running away on me. Please Review, I update faster that way!

* * *

As soon as they had all stepped out their names were being called by the dozens of reporters that were being held behind a rope partition. All the major tabloids, magazines and gossip channels had people there; Cosmo, The Post, The Observer, E! Talk Daily and Entertainment Tonight were some of the prominently displayed groups.

None of them had ever seen as many cameras before in their lives. Javier and Lanie had managed to make it to the main doors without much trouble. It was another story entirely for Detective Beckett, as it seemed like every reporter there had questions for her. Most popular was "What's it like working with Richard Castle?" The first time it had been asked she had paused, unsure how to respond. Racking her mind for something Kate had come up with the general idea that it was always interesting working with such a character.

When Captain Montgomery finally ushered her into the lobby and away from the flashing lights she found herself seeing spots from all the cameras. Ryan was standing at her side seeming to be experiencing the same phenomenon.

"I feel like I just came out of a snow storm." He said, blinking his eyes a few times before the light spots started to fade.

Finally able to see again the group made their way to the doorman, who was dressed in the same burgundy waistcoat and black tie as the rest of the waiting staff.

"Invitations please." He requested cheerfully.

Montgomery was the first to hand over his scarlet invitation. Waving a black-light flashlight over the bottom of the card the Black Pawn and IP symbols appeared.

"What was that?" Esposito asked, voicing the question they all had.

"Black light technology, it makes ID-ing guests a lot easier than a guest list."

They all nodded, trading their invitations for red bracelets that were sitting on the counter. Kate was the last to have their invitation checked. The doorman ran his light over it and smiled before he ducked under the counter bringing up a slim silver band.

It took another few moments for the gold gilded elevator to arrive back at ground level and Lanie spent every second gushing over the VIP bracelet. The doors slid open and they all piled in, Ryan hit the only button in the elevator and they started to rise to the Rooftop.

When the doors opened on the top floor they were met by warm lights, great music and at least two-hundred people that had already arrived. The view point they had from the small balcony was amazing. The dance floor stretched out below them with a stage set at the front, shining black podium set up in the center. "Heat Wave" cover art decorated the walls and small tables had been set with mountainous piles of advanced copies of the book.

The Captain and Ryan had already melted into the crowd and Lanie was deep in conversation with Detective Esposito, leaving Kate to find her own way in the crowd. Walking down a short flight of stairs she found the bar tucked neatly under the overhanging balcony. She perched herself on one of the black bar stools, taking the glass of Dom Perignon that the bartender handed her.

"Kate?"

Turning to look down the bar Beckett saw Alexis Castle perched in front of a huge science textbook.

"What are you doing study?" she asked as she made her way down the bar.

"I have an essay due on atomic theory Monday, needed to do some light reading for it."

"Oh" Kate said amused that a six-hundred page textbook was considered 'light reading'.

"Kelsey made me promise to tell you that you look amazing in that dress." Alexis said, "It really catches the light well."

Silence filled the gap, even in the noise from the other partygoers.

"He's hiding over by the stage." The teen blurted out.

"Hiding?"

"Kind of." She said through her bangs, "He's a little worse for ware but I know he'd really like to see you."

Detective Beckett put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Alexis. For everything." Leaving her glass on the bar top she slowly started picking her way towards the stage.

* * *

Richard Castle sat in a cushioned alcove beside the stage. He knew that once Gina read the opening speech he would have to transform into the fun and women loving public figure everyone seemed to adore. That persona was one that he rather never use again. Taking a long draw from his fourth champagne flute of the evening he scanned the crowd.

Some faces Rick recognized from previous parties and social events, the mayor no doubt was here. The 'publicity chicks' as Alexis called them hung around, dancing, laughing and taking full advantage of the party, all of them dressed on the sluty side of formal. Captain Montgomery from the precinct had been sitting at the bar moments ago chatting with Gina. He noticed Lanie and Javier leaning against the balcony railing talking casually. Lanie pointed to someone below and smiled, the detective nodded in agreement to what ever she had said. Following where she had pointed he saw her.

Kate Beckett had come. She looked amazing, the red dress she was wearing swayed a bit as she walked, the neckline showing off just enough skin but still looking classy. Her eyes were smoky and determined, a small smile playing at her lips and she was undoubtedly headed towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate walked confidently across the room. Nearing the stage she spotted Castle sitting in a small alcove staring morosely out at the crowd, a collection of champagne flutes rested on the table in front of him. Alexis said that he looked worse for ware and even from this distance she could tell something had changed about him. His posture was more slouched and he was hiding in every sense of the word.

Looking away from Castle for a moment she gracefully sidestepped around a couple that seemed to be deep in conversation over a particularly exotic looking floral arrangement. When Detective Beckett's gaze shifted back to the author she found him staring at her, the look in his eyes was one of amazement with a hint of shock. Their eyes met for a moment and everything seemed to slow.

Castle set down his glass he stood and started to make his way towards the detective. Blinking harshly a few times to make sure this wasn't some sick trick of his imagination. Yards quickly turned to feet as they approached one another.

"Castle" Kate said, quickly looking over his face. He looked tired, bags under his eyes proved it and the spark in his eyes was barely existent.

"Detective." He replied formally nodding his head slightly.

Their eyes seemed to hold a conversation of their own. His expressing apology and an intense longing for the past, hers a mixture of hurt and love with a hint of anger. They stood frozen trying to read each other's emotions for a few moments.

"Care to dance Kate?" Castle asked eventually, offering his hand.

She hesitated for a moment. Taking one last good look into his sapphire eyes before placing her hand in his. He led them to the edge of the polished dance floor, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back. Kate rested her free hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

The silence between them couldn't be classified as awkward, more along the lines of each having so much to say that they were resigned to silence. Using the noise of the crowd as their music they swayed slowly in a circle, the actual music having a much faster tempo. They were barely aware of the multitudes of glances they received from everyone else.

Turning her head slightly Kate looked up into Castle's eyes, "I still haven't forgiven you."

"I couldn't have expected you to."

"Then why? You knew what would happen, or did you just not care?" She said with more venom than intended.

The author looked stung and took a moment to collect his thoughts before responding, "Because I care." A look of bewilderment crossed Kate's face so he continued, " I care about you and the closure you never got. You, Detective Beckett of all people deserve at least that."

She couldn't look him in the eye, knowing full well it would be her undoing if she did. Instead Kate started to fiddle with collar of his shirt subconsciously needing the small distraction to process what he was saying. The fact that Castle was now rubbing small circles on the bare skin of her back wasn't helping her concentrate on the already swirling jumble of thoughts in her head.

"Kate" he urged, gently placing his hand on her cheek and bringing her eyes back up to meet his. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, at least not intentionally."

Beckett nodded slightly, trying desperately to think of something to say in response. She didn't want to ruin the night by really getting into this now and somehow she knew that he felt the same.

The next song was considerably slower than the last. Castle looked towards the sound booth his eyes catching the telltale strawberry blond shimmer and he smiled. The opening lines of the song played softly in the background as they danced, now slightly more in time with the music.

'_Let it go, _

_Let it roll right off your shoulder,_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over'_

"Who chose the music?" Kate asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Alexis, and she just requested this one."

'_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end _

_We will only just remember how it feels.'_

Listening to the lyrics Kate smiled. She could certainly recall almost every feeling she had ever had towards Richard Castle. He had been a annoying hindrance when he first started shadowing her. Now the annoyance had been washed away and was replaced with warmth and caring.

'_Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you._

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you._

_And I don't mind,_

_If it's me you need to turn to _

_We'll get by._

_It's the heart that really matters in the end.'_

Relaxing into Castle's arms a bit more she wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head against him. Kate inhaled deeply and felt perfectly at ease.

* * *

A/N: So this took a bit longer to update then planned. I've been iffy about the ending of this chapter so I hope you all like it. If you don't recognize the lyrics they're Rob Thomas's 'Little Wonders'. As always, let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome to The Pulse, the show with the most insider info on the hottest celebrities and parties in America." Said the hostess.

The opening title for 'The Pulse' played. Flashing lights and neon colors mixed in with pictures of Hollywood's biggest names. Kate sat curled up on her couch munching on a bowl of microwave popcorn. Gossip shows were always a last resort when there was nothing else on and she only ever half listened to them.

"My name is Sarah Lewis."

"And I'm Carlos Rodriguez." Said the other show host, "And we have quite the line up of stories for you today." He turned to Sarah.

Starting up dramatically the blond talked about the day's events. "We talked with Kate Gosselin about her trials and tribulations both on and off the camera. Also the inside scoop on last night's best party here in New York. The launch of world famous author, Richard Castle's new book 'Heat Wave'." She paused a moment, to give her viewers time to process the information. "Then later Dean's on set with Mia Wasikowska to talk about her experiences working on 'Alice in Wonderland' set to release this March."

Beckett sat up a little straighter paying full attention the television set. There it was, her life was about to be splashed across the televised version of page six.

"First we'll go to Samantha who was on the red carpet last night."

"Thanks Carlos." The brunette said. Kate recognized her from the previous evening as the reporter that had seemed the best informed and asked the most questions. She had also been the first report on the carpet.

"After the legendary death of Derrick Storm fans were left wondering what to expect next from author, Richard Castle. When news of his new book 'Heat Wave' was released people jumped for any info." The cover art was displayed on the screen behind Samantha as she talked, "A fan of his books myself I was delighted to attend the red carpet last night and report back to you about the eventful night that unfolded. Watch this."

The image on the TV showed clips of people walking down the carpet, the cameras flashed and the same music played in the background as the angle swung down to show Samantha standing on the edge of the carpet. She was talking with Gina about how Nikki Heat had come into existence. The response the blond publisher had given was a skin and bones version of what Castle had been doing for months.

The next image was of everyone from the precinct posing for pictures. Kate tossed another kernel into her mouth, munching nervously knowing what was next. Sure enough her own face appeared on the screen. Samantha explained a bit about the book before the interview began.

"So, Detective Kate Beckett how does it feel to have a lead character based off of you?"

"Actually, it's kind of strange." Kate heard herself say, "In my line of work I never would have expected something like this to happen. Ever."

Samantha nodded, "I understand that you had a chance to work with Mr. Castle could you tell the viewer what it was like?"

Her on screen self paused, taking a moment to think up a suitable answer. "It was interesting working with such a… character. Rick can be extravagant at times but he did prove himself as useful on a lot of the cases." Sitting on her couch her cheeks were flushed scarlet, hoping that no one at the precinct was watching this and more importantly, Castle.

The interview continued for a little longer before the screen went back to the studio where Samantha stood smiling, "That's not all! I was talking with a few other guests at the party afterwards who gave me this charming picture." A clear picture of Kate and Rick on the dance floor appeared on screen. They were looking into each other's eyes, both looking equally mesmerized. "Don't they make a cute couple", the cheery report half asked the viewers. "These two were spotted leaving together along with Mr. Castle's daughter and mother early this morning. We'll keep you posted on this budding new relationship in the weeks to come." After that the show returned to the main hosts.

Kate sat stunned. Not only had she been on television but they had announced her barely existent relationship with Castle as something _way_ more than it was. The only thing that really registered in her mind was 'you've gotta laugh or you'll cry'. And that's exactly what she did. It had been a long time since Kate Beckett had really let herself laugh and it felt wonderful.

Every happy memory she had came to mind and only made her laugh harder. She remembered everything that had taken place since being partnered with Castle all the times she had tried to wrangle him into obedience; futile as it may have been and his all-knowing and wickedly handsome smirk. It was only when her mind found the memory from last night on the dance floor and the sense of calm Castle had given her did she slowly and with much difficulty stop laughing.

It took a moment to regain a normal breathing pattern and when she had Kate sat perfectly still, replaying the night before in her mind. It had really happened, red carpet, dancing and all. As she thought more about it she realized from anyone else's perspective the conclusion 'The Pulse' had drawn would have appeared to be accurate. They had spent most of the evening together dancing and chatting the night away. When Castle had offered her a ride home she had tried to refuse but Alexis had grabbed her by the wrist, pretty much dragging her into the limousine.

It really was thanks to Alexis that any of the previous evening had happened. Everything from the lighting to reconnecting… Kate didn't know what exactly she could refer to her relationship with Castle as but what ever it was, it was good. And she was glad as hell that Alexis had gone so far out of her way to help get them back together. Back to what ever it was they had before and hopefully in the future something more.

.:The End:.

* * *

A/N: Yes this is the end. Unconventional place to finish, I know but I think it's the best place so I don't end up over writing this. I've had soooo much fun writing this and can only hope that you've all had just as good of a time reading it! Good news is: I'm in the process of writing another story (A preview of the first chapter can be found after the following thank you's)

I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed this: virtual chocolate chip cookies go out to you guys! Also anyone who put this story (or me) on their alert or favorite list thank you so much, the support has been amazing. I never thought that I would have a story with so many hits or visits, I'm still shocked every time I look at the chart.

As well I have to thank Sandy Blackie for owning the store I based 'Blackie's Fine Imports' on. It really was amazing walking down isles that reached two stories over my head filled with costumes and clothes. And to glow in the dark stars for the wicked idea for the party invitations ( I checked and you can actually have stuff like that done, some businesses use it on letterhead paper)! Last but not least is ABC for creating the show we all love so much.

* * *

_Mynext story will be called** Glamour**, it'll be coming out hopefully sometime before Halloween. Here's the preview:_

"You do realize what this would mean Beckett?" Roy Montgomery asked solemnly.

Kate glanced briefly at her feet before meeting his eye again. "Yes sir, I do…and I can do it."

The Captain looked at her watching for any signs of doubt or hesitation, there were none. "Then you'll work with every resource we have and put together a rock solid persona, we need you to fit." He got up, pulling a three-inch binder from the bottom drawer of his desk. "All the contact info you'll need is in here. Make sure you contact Dr. Nelson he normally comes up with the best psych profiles for this type of thing." Montgomery handed her the binder

"Yes sir." She replied again, taking the large binder from his hands.

"And Beckett?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Detective Beckett nodded in appreciation of the remark as she left his office, making her way back to her own desk.

"What'd he say?" Ryan questioned

"I've got the go ahead. He'll be talking with IAB, FBI and the commissioner for the rest of the day though." Kate replied trying to lighten the mood.

Javier rolled his chair over to her desk, "Where's that leave us?" he said briefly glancing at the break room where Castle was still pacing restlessly.

"Helping me go through our resources to come up with my cover." Placing the binder on her desk, everything seemed to finalize itself; the case, what she had volunteered to do and what it all meant.


End file.
